


I Wish

by sapphicism (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Raydia Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dark Magic, Demon & Human Interactions, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Raydia Week 2019, demon rayla/human claudia, raydiaweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/sapphicism
Summary: Claudia never expected that her spell would go wrong.





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> raydia week 2019 - day 3: dark / primal magic 
> 
> the plot was a bit inspired by the music video of hayley kiyoko's new song, "i wish", but most of it was inspired by this tumblr post: https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/165003251443/any-studying-dark-magic-in-the-middle-of-the

Claudia never expected that her spell would go wrong; she was the most skilled magician in her cult, and the other girls asked her for help all the time, and that confidence boost made her believe her magic was flawless. As the navy blue-skinned demon walked towards Claudia, it was obvious that it wasn’t.

The demon walked slowly, which made her even more threatening. When she was too close to Claudia for her comfort, she reached out to her. “You just summoned me, Rayla. Can you let me see?”

“Huh?”

“The book?” The demon seemed confusing — even more than Claudia herself, perhaps.

“Oh. Alright,” she said as the demon grabbed the book out of her hands and analyzed the yellowed pages. 

“I see,” she got closer to Claudia and returned the book to her. “You’re pronouncing it a bit wrong, try it with a more nasal voice. Besides, as a starter, it’d be better if you used someone else’s blood instead of your own. It’s easier to control.”

“Oh… hm. Okay. Thanks. Wait! I’ve never said I’m a starter!” Claudia pouted, offended, and Rayla raised one of her eyebrows. “It’s true! I’m actually one of the best magicians in my cult!”

“So, human standards are still as low as the last time I visited,” she let out a sigh. “Disappointing. I don’t know why, it’s expected from mortals—” 

“If you’re so disappointed, then you should teach me!” Claudia suddenly exclaimed. She realized later it sounded a bit challenging, which definitely wasn’t her intention. It could be seen as an absurd and a nightmare by many people, but being taught dark magic by an actual demon sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime for her. “I’d love to learn from you. Just tell me your price.”

The proposal seemed to intrigue Rayla. Her appearance suddenly became similar to a human’s as she got closer to Claudia. She analyzed the magician, touching her hair and chin, as if memorizing every aspect of her.

“I’ll take you as my student,” Rayla finally decided. 

“And what will the price be?”

Rayla considered the question for a second before she said, “I’ll do it for free.”

“Wait,  _ really _ ?” Claudia’s eyes brightened up, and, even though the magician didn’t notice, Rayla’s currently beige skin became a bit redder. “That’s… kind of you! Thank you!”

“It’s… it’s fine! I… I have to go, um… summon me again tomorrow, so I can, uh… start teaching you.”

“Got it!” Claudia exclaimed excitedly as Rayla’s image started fading away. After the demon had already disappeared, she reorganized all the material used for the spell and walked back to her room. The originally intended spell, to find love, had already been forgotten by Claudia — the blank space that was bothering her had already been filled, unexpectedly by white hair strands arranged in a braid and demonic blue skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> please, PLEASE, leave a comment, i love feedback!!!!! (and my twitter is @wlwsrobin, if you wanna follow me, feel free to!)


End file.
